Whispered words of thanks
by BlueFireIce
Summary: Botan explains A bit of Saw 2 to hiei and hiei takes her words to heart. Hiei is a bit OOC in the story. it's just HxB fluffyness


**Dislciamer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

Hiei held the ningen remote in his hands. He knew how to work it and knew how to work the boxed show. He was at the Onna's apartment. Why may you ask is because the other day he saved her and she said she would give him all the sweet snow she had. So here he was claiming his reward.

"Here's more Sweet snow Hiei." Botan smiled sweetly at him while she handed him a bowl. Hiei ate this bowl slowly.

"What are you watching Hiei?" Botan asked as she watched the TV screen.

"I'm watching Saw 2 Onna. I doubt you would like it." Hiei said. He loved gore movies. This one wasn't as good as hostel but still.

"That's where you're wrong Hiei. I love this movie." Botan said while smiling. Hiei slowly turned his head towards her. She, the baka ferry onna, liked saw 2?

"..." Hiei didn't even know what to say.

"Yes hiei i know. It's amazing that i enjoy a gore movie. A girl like me enjoying gore. Do you want to know why i like it?" Botan asked.

"Hn..." Was all of hiei's response.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyways. I like it for it's meaning." Botan said. Hiei just stared at her. He didn't give a damn about the meaning much less know what the meaning was.

"You have no idea what the meaning is do you?" Botan asked, cocking her eyebrow. Hiei glared at her. Botan giggled slightly and took his glare as a no.

"The man is trying to prove to people that life is important. He's trying to show them that they must be willing to risk everything for life and if not then they don't deserve it's greatness. He is also showing them that there is pain in life and some is more severe on certain occasions." Botan said while staring at the screen. hiei looked back at the screen. It was at the scene where the guy pushed the girl into the needles. Botan didn't wince at all at the scene. She actually smiled at it. Hiei was amazed to say in the least.

"You see that guy that pushed that girl into the needles? He doesn't deserve life. He tries to find the cheats in life and so he uses her body to get the key instead of his own. So he shall never know the true meaning of life." Botan said while watching the movie play. Hiei was just staring at her. He never once knew that a women as gentle and cheerful as Botan could like a top rated gore movie.

"You, Hiei, You right now have seen both the faults in life and the perfections. You have visited darkness and talked with forgiveness and sat with pleasure. You have seen the worst and have seen the good, but right now you have not lived life and seen life at the full point." Botan said as the movie screen messed up slightly. The movie was a little scratched up so it was going to mess up. The screen kinda went gray for a second.

"What?" Hiei asked after a moment of silence. Botan kept watching the movie play on as the scratches screwed up the screen.

"You haven't told Yukina you are her brother so you haven't experienced love between siblings. You haven't asked for forgiveness from King Enma for what you thought was your wrong doing. You haven't tried to be happy. Most of all you haven't stopped to look at what you have with you. Who is beside you and who loves you. You haven't cherished what you have been given, like most ningens do." Botan said as the screen went into the buzzing grayish screen.

Hiei sat there starting at his sweet snow. Maybe she was right but she was right now spoiling his good sweet snow. Hiei picked up his spoon and took a small bite of his sweet snow.

"You say us ningens are bakas but look at you. You are acting like us." Botan said smartly while turning her head to stare at Hiei.

"I'm not a ningen but i will admit this to you i may act like one sometimes. I know what i have though Onna. I may not show it and i may not act like i know but i know." Hiei said. Botan smiled a little. Hiei ate the little bit of his sweet snow that was left and stood up.

"Are you leaving Hiei?" Botan asked frowning a little.

"Yes Onna i am." Hiei said while grabbing his cloak. Botan stood up and walked to the door with him.

"But i didn't give you all of my sweet snow." Botan said. Hiei smirked. Hiei, who happened to be about 4 inches taller than Botan, walked over to her as she opened the door.

"I know but i need to go think." Hiei said. Botan smiled a little. Hiei leaned down and kissed Botan lightly on the cheek and disappeared into the day. Botan touched her cheek and could tell that tomorrow would be different for everyone but mainly for Hiei.

The next day

Botan walked into Genki's temple for the team meeting. Hiei walked in behind her. Botan turned around and looked at Hiei. She could see a smile wanting to go onto his face. She knew today would be really different for Hiei.

She watched as Hiei walked over to Kurama and whispered something in Kurama's ear. kurama's eyes widened slightly. Hiei just walked over to Yusuke and stared at him for a moment.

Hiei leaned down and whispered something into yusuke's ear. When he stood back Yusuke's mouth was ajar. Hiei just strode over to Kuwabara and stared at him the longest. Kuwabara was shaking slightly in fear the Hiei would hurt him. Hiei had never stared at him this long.

Hiei leaned into whisper into Kuwabara's ear. When he stood back kuwabara was shocked and amazed.

Botan watched as Hiei walked over to Genki. He didn't say anything into her ear and whispered nothing in her mind. They both looked at each other and nodded. Hiei knew Genki got the message he was telling her.

Hiei walked over to Yukina and hugged her while he whispered something in her ear. Tears flowed down Yukina's cheeks and Yukina hugged him tightly.

When Hiei and Yukina let go of each other Botan could tell Hiei had said something different to every single person. Botan smiled. She was happy Hiei had changed.

Hiei started to walk over to Botan and Botan wondered what Hiei would say. Hiei stood in front of Botan and they stared at each other for the longest time. Hiei leaned to Botan's ear but hesitated before saying anything.

"Thank you." Was all Hiei whispered to her. Botan smiled. She knew what Hiei meant. Hiei smiled back at her. A true smile that he didn't give any of the others when he said something to them. Hiei then sat down in a chair as everyone was all in smiles.

**Well R&R thank you.**


End file.
